Despite being able to simultaneously execute several applications, some computing devices can only present a graphical user interface (GUI) of a single application at a time. To interact with multiple applications at once, a user of a computing device may explicitly or implicitly instruct the computing device to switch between different application GUIs. For example, a user of a computing device may cease entering text in a messaging application and provide input to cause the device to switch to a search application to search for information, then switch back to the search application and enter further text regarding the searched-for information, resulting in an inelegant and inefficient user experience.